Send
Sends a message to an object. Syntax: send message [ to object time [seconds | ticks | milliseconds] ] Examples: send "mouseDown" to button "next" send "mouseDown" to button "text" of stack "project2" # A simple timer using send example local sTime on mouseUp put 0 into sTime send "timerIncrement" to me in 1 seconds end mouseUp on timerIncrement add 1 to sTime put sTime send "timerIncrement" to me in 1 seconds end timerIncrement Use the send command to override the normal message path, or to delay a command until a specified time. Parameters: * message - An expression that evaluates to a message name, possibly including parameters. * object - Any object reference. If you don't specify an object, the message is set to the object whose handler contains the send command. If you specify a time, you must also specify an object. * time - An integer. If you don't specify a unit of time, the default of ticks is used. The message can be either the name of a handler or a LiveCode statement. If the message is a literal string containing more than one word (for example, if it includes parameters, or if it is a multi-word command), it must be enclosed in double quotes. Any parameters are evaluated before they are passed to the send command. For example, the following statement sends the mouseUp message with 2 as the first parameter: send "mouseUp 1+1" to button "Example" When the send command is used the stack containing the target handler temporarily becomes the defaultStack. All object references in the message are evaluated in the current context i. e. the defaultStack. Therefore references within the message that refer to "this card" or "this stack" will be referring to the card or stack where the target handler is located. If you specify a time, the message is sent to the object after the specified time has elapsed. The message is added to the pendingMessages function. The ID of the message is returned by the result function. To cancel the message, use the cancel command with this ID. Specifying a time can affect the order in which statements are executed. If you don't specify a time, the message is sent immediately, and any handler it triggers is completed before the rest of the current handler is executed. If you use the send in time form of the send command, even if you specify a time of zero seconds, the current handler finishes executing before the message is sent. Using the send command is slower than directly executing the commands using the normal message path. For best efficiency, use the send command only when you want to delay the message or when the handler you want to execute is not in the message path. If you use some loop (repeat, if, etc.) it's better to use this form: send "myMessage" to myObject in 0 sec this way it's in the pendingMessages list and it can be interrupted. See Also: cancel Command, call Command, debugDo Command, dispatch Command, callbacks Property, backgroundBehavior Property, pendingMessages Category:Commands